Are you the Rabbit?
by losecontrol
Summary: Bellatrix Black wird dazu genötigt, gemeinsam mit Severus Snape ein Zaubertrankprojekt zu beenden  - aber was passiert, wenn sie nicht gewillt ist, dem Ganzen Folge zu leisten?  -  Story spielt in der "Marauder Era".


Hier habe ich eine Fanfiktion für euch, die mehr eine Übersetzung darstellt. Im Original heißt die Geschichte ebenfalls "Are You the Rabbit?", geschrieben von Sweet Sociopath und veröffentlicht auf .

Die Grundidee hat mir so gut gefallen, dass ich sie für euch übersetzt und teilweise verändert habe. Es existiert so wenig über dieses Pairing, da ist jede Story goldwert.

All your pictures are getting dirty. I don´t want anyone else´s.

So ask yourself before you get in,

I know the insurance won´t cover this.

Are you the rabbit - Or the headlight?

And is there room in your life for one more breakdown?

Ruhelos fiel Schnee auf die Dächer von Hogwarts und es dauerte nicht lang, bis das gesamte Schloss von einer weißen Decke unsichtbar in der weihnachtlichen Landschaft unterging. Schülerscharen liefen über die Ländereien, durch kniehohen Schnee, verfielen lachend in Vorfreude über die immer näher kommenden Weihnachtsferien.

Alle, bis auf eine Schülerin aus dem Hause Slytherin, mit wilden dunklen Locken, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Kerker aufhielt, in welchem Horace Slughorn die letzte am Tag anstehende Unterrichtsstunde abhielt. Sie stützte genervt ihr Kinn auf der Hand ab, als würde sie befürchten müssen, dass ihr ansonsten der Kopf vor Langeweile auf den Tisch fiele. Bellatrix Black seufzte tief und pustete sich eine wirre Locke aus ihrem Blickfeld. Sie kritzelte mit ihrer Feder planlos übers Pergament und riss in einem Anflug von kindlichem Vergnügen kleine Stücke von diesem ab, ehe sie die Papierstückchen gezielt zu winzigen Kügelchen formte. "Na warte", murmelte sie und nahm die vor ihr sitzende Reihe von Hufflepuffschülern ins Visier.

Bellatrix schnippte einige von den Pergamentkügelchen auf den Rücken ihrer Mitschüler und bemühte sich nicht einmal darum unertappt zu bleiben - sondern ließ ein Kichern von sich hören, wenn sie jemanden getroffen hatte.

"Miss Black, für wen haben sie sich als Partner entschieden?"

Slughorn baute sich mit einem Mal in strengem Tonfall vor ihrem Tisch auf und sah sie abwartend an.

"Was?", fragte Bella, die keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wovon ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke sprach. "Es würde Ihnen nicht schaden, wenn sie dem Unterrichtsgeschehen mehr Konzentration zukommen lassen", schnarrte Slughorn und trat seinen Weg zurück ans Pult an.

"Und es würde Ihnen nicht schaden etwas hübscher zu sein", murmelte Bellatrix, und begann damit eine Locke ihres Haares um den Finger zu wickeln. Als Slughorn wieder vorne stand, war sein Blick immer noch auf Bellatrix gerichtet.

"Wen haben Sie nun als Partner für die bevorstehende praktische Arbeit, die sie vielleicht doch noch davor bewahrt in dem Kurs durchzufallen, ausgewählt, Miss Black?" Professor Slughorn kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust und Bellatrix ächzte entnervt auf.

"Niemanden", antwortete sie schließlich.

"Ist es Ihnen völlig gleichgültig, wenn sie das Jahr wiederholen müssen?" Ein verhaltenes Lachen ging durch die Reihen, das jedoch sofort verstummte, als Bella versuchte die einzelnen Schüler ausfindig zu machen, die es wagten, sich über ihre schlechte Schulleistung lustig zu machen. "Miss Black?" Slughorns Stimme hallte nun wesentlich lauter und ungeduldiger an den Wänden des Kellergewölbe wider. "Nein natürlich nicht, Sir", antwortete Bellatrix ihrem Lehrer schließlich tonlos und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Wenn ich es richtig sehe, hat Mr. Snape auch noch keinen Partner, dann tun sie sich bitte zusammen!" - "Wieso zünde ich mich nicht gleich selbst an?", flüsterte Bella, die mit einem angeekelten Blick auf den in der ersten Reihe sitzenden Jungen, sah. "Da jetzt alle einen Partner haben, sind Sie hiermit entlassen. Aber denken Sie daran sich sofort an die Arbeit zu begeben. Montag erwarte ich die Ergebnisse in meinem Fach."

Man hörte, wie energisch Stühle verrückt wurden und jeder Schüler versuchte mit seinem Partner auszumachen, wie sie die Arbeit am besten angehen würden. Bellatrix verlor keine Zeit und griff nach ihren Schulbüchern, die sie in einem routinierten Schwung rücksichtslos in ihre Schultasche warf. Ohne sich noch einmal nach Severus Snape umzudrehen, verließ sie das Klassenzimmer und hieß das Wochenende willkommen. Natürlich ganz auf ihre eigene Weise. Sie schlug den Weg zum Mädchenschlafsaal der Slytherins ein und sorgte als erstes dafür ihr Bett von lauter Kleidungsstücken zu befreien. Dann lockerte sie ihre Krawatte, öffnete die obersten Knöpfe ihrer weißen Bluse und ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen.

Nachdenklich auf ihre Unterlippe beißend, schloss Bella ihre Augen und fing plötzlich an zu lachen. In welchem Universum würde sie mit jemandem wie Snape wertvolle Zeit ihres Lebens verschwenden? Was hatte Slughorn bitte für irreale Vorstellungen?

Bellatrix rümpfte ihre Nase und entschied sich dazu unter ihrem Bett nach zu schauen, ob sie noch hochprozentigen Alkohol da hatte. Und tatsächlich, eine halbvolle Flasche Elfenbeinwein zwinkerte ihr verheißungsvoll entgegen. Sie griff nach ihr und kicherte, als es ihr nicht sofort gelang sich wieder in eine liegende Position zu bringen. Blut stieg ihr in den Kopf und statt Kraft aufzuwenden, um sich wieder auf die Matratze zu ziehen, ließ sie sich einfach auf den Boden fallen.

Sie stöhnte kurz vor Schmerz, dann schraubte sie schon den Verschluss der Flasche auf und als der erste Tropfen Alkohol ihre Lippen benetze, war der Schmerz und die bescheuerte Partnerarbeit mit Snape schon fast vergessen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie es wagen könnte, zusätzlich eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Ihre Zimmergenossen waren mit Sicherheit noch eine Weile mit der Besprechung zur theoretischen Zaubertrankarbeit beschäftigt. Bevor Zweifel in ihr aufkamen, erhob sie sich schon vom Boden und schloss die unterste Schublade ihres Nachtschränkchens auf.

Neben schwarzer Spitzenunterwäsche für besondere Anlässe, lag eine dunkle Schatulle, in der sie ihre Zigaretten aufbewahrte. Missmutig stellte sie fest, dass nur noch zwei übrig waren. "Für heute Abend sollte es noch reichen", dachte Bella und zündete sich die Erste an. Abwechselnd zog sie an der Zigarette und trank von dem Elfenbeinwein, bis sie sich beschwipst genug fühlte, um Dumbledores Weihnachtsrede in der großen Halle zu ertragen.

Die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse ließ sie offen, nur ihre Haare band sie in einen strengen Knoten. Das sollte an schicker Aufmachung genügen. Sie ging die Treppen zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Niemand sonst war dort, bis natürlich auf Schniefelus. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, bevor sie geradewegs auf ihn zuging. Snape saß vor dem Kamin über Zaubertrankbücher gebeugt und schrieb irgendwelche Notizen an den Rand. "Du weißt, dass du sie so nicht wieder zurückgeben kannst?", fragte Bellatrix, ihn misstrauisch beäugend. Snape schreckte bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme hoch und etwas Tinte ergoss sich, was der Schülerin ein schadenfreudiges Lachen entlockte. "Ja.. nun, es interessiert mich nicht", antwortete er ihr, ein kleines bisschen leiser, als gewollt.

"Richtig", entgegnete Bellatrix. Sie räusperte sich, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, erhob Snape wieder seine Stimme. "Hast du geraucht?" Er sah sie fragend an. "Was geht es dich an?", zischte sie.

"Es war nur eine Frage..", entgegnete Snape fast schon schüchtern und wich dem Blick der älteren Schülerin aus.

"Hör zu. Wir beide wollen nicht zusammen arbeiten, also lass uns den einfachen Weg einschlagen." Bellatrix hauchte sich in die Handfläche, um zu testen, ob sie tatsächlich so sehr nach Rauch stank, doch sie konnte nichts feststellen.

Snape hatte wirklich ein unnormal großes Riechorgan.

"Der da wäre?" Er räumte derweil seine heiligen Zaubertrankbücher vom Tisch, als hätte er Angst, Bellatrix würde noch einen größeren Schaden als vergossene Tinte anrichten.

"Du erledigst die Arbeit und wir beide ernten den Verdienst", sagte sie lapidar und flippte eine dunkle Locke ihres langen Haares über die Schulter.

Für einen Moment sagte Snape nichts, aber er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht von so einer Schlampe von einem Mädchen rumkommandieren lassen.

"Nein." Er flüsterte die Antwort fast, als Bellatrix bereits vor hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins wieder zu verlassen. Langsam drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. "Wie bitte?"

"Nein", sagte er ein weiteres Mal, nicht fähig ihr dabei ins Gesicht zu blicken. Kurze Zeit erwiderte Bellatrix nichts, bevor sie leicht zu lachen anfing und zu ihm zurückging. Als sie vor ihm zum stehen kam, streckte sie ihre Hand nach Snape aus um ein paar Strähnen seines fettigen Haares zu packen und dadurch seinen Kopf soweit zurück ziehen zu können, bis er sie unweigerlich ansehen musste.

"Wage es noch ein mal nein zu mir zu sagen!"

Er zuckte zusammen. "Nein, es tut mir leid Bellatrix, aber ich werde mir keine Befehle von dir erteilen lassen. Wenn du eine gute Note haben willst, wirst du selbst auch etwas dafür tun müssen."

Vor Wut krallte sie ihre Hand noch energischer in seine Haare, bis sie mit einem Mal von ihm abließ. "Na schön", sagte sie leise und fletschte ihre Zähne. "Triff mich morgen um neun Uhr in der Bibliothek."

"Am Morgen? Aber da haben wir doch Unt-"

Bellatrix wurde wieder von einem Lachen erfüllt. "Nein du Idiot, am Abend natürlich!"

"Aber die Bibliothek hat um diese Uhrzeit schon geschlossen."

"Severus!", spie sie spuckend.

Er nickte schnell, was sie zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln bewegte - damit verließ sie dann den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ein Tag später, zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt stand Snape um neun Uhr abends vor dem Eingang der Bibliothek. Er hasste es die Regeln zu brechen und trotzdem war er hier. Wieso hatte er sich nicht dagegen gewehrt? Wieder ein mal hasste Snape sich für seine Nachgiebigkeit und musste einsehen, dass Bellatrix wie so oft die Bestimmerin in diesem Spielchen war. Er wartete weiter, aber selbst nach vergangenen zwanzig Minuten war nicht der Hauch einer arroganten Slytherinschülerin zu sehen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten begann sich in Snape Panik breit zu machen und um kurz vor zehn war er nahezu verzweifelt. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte, ob es sich lohnte noch weiter auf Bellatrix zu warten.

Zu allem Überfluss riskierte er die ganze Zeit vom Lehrpersonal erwischt zu werden. Auch wenn alle in weihnachtlicher Stimmung waren, galt es nach wie vor den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Und falls ein Schüler Schuld daran war, wenn es kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres einen riesigen Punkteabzug gab, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass ihm mehr als ein Streich gespielt wurde.

Es begann wirklich spät zu werden. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die Bibliothek lag mittlerweile in kompletter Stille. Nur das warme Feuer der flackernden Fackeln an der Wand und sein flacher Atem war zu hören. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Vermutlich war es die beste Idee zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, dachte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, die ihm zeigte, dass es nun schon halb elf war. Wenn das einer von Bellatrix' Witzen war, konnte Snape wirklich nicht drüber lachen. Genau genommen hatte er noch nie über etwas lachen können, was Bellatrix komisch fand.

Der Slytherinschüler ging leise zurück, darauf bedacht, dass ihn niemand vom Lehrpersonal zu schnappen bekam. Schließlich schlich er durch die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und fand ihn völlig leer auf. Niemand schien zu dieser späten Stunde noch wach zu sein. Snape setzte sich auf ein Sofa, nachdem er zwei Zaubertrankbücher aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen holte. Hoffentlich würde das Lesen ihn etwas Frieden finden und die Wut über seine vergeudete Wartezeit vor der Bibliothek vergessen lassen. Das Projekt für Zaubertränke stellte keine Herausforderung für ihn dar. Er liebte alles was mit dem Brauen von Zaubertränken zu tun hatte. Wie die verschiedenen Zutaten aufeinander wirkten und ein Trank, der vorsätzlich für berauschendes Glück bei seinem Konsumenten sorgte, durch eine einzige Veränderung des Rezeptes, für den Tod sorgen oder ein komatösen Zustand induzieren konnte.

Eine Stunde lang war er in seinen Büchern vertieft, bis er sich entschloss, dass es an der Zeit war sich schlafen zu legen. Gerade als er eines seiner Bücher zuklappte, öffnete sich die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums und er vernahm stolpernde Schritte, fluchen und lachen, bis eine ganze Gruppe von bekannten Mitschülern im Raum standen. Er konnte Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Lucian Crabbe, Rose Greengrass, Andre Dolohov and niemand anderen als Bellatrix Black ausmachen. Die beiden Mädchen waren nicht sicher auf den Beinen und ganz eindeutig angetrunken. Wohingegen die Jungen dagegen noch einen recht nüchternen Eindruck erweckten. Bellatrix hatte ihre Arme um Rodolphus Oberkörper geschlungen und kicherte wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, während Rose von Lucius und Crabbe gestützt werden musste und ihrer Gesichtsfarbe nach zu urteilen, nicht sicher war, ob sie sich nicht jeden Augenblick übergeben musste.

"Bring sie nach oben", sagte Rodolphus zu den beiden, die seiner Forderung sofort nachkamen und mit Rose unterm Arm verschwanden. "Na sie mal, wer da ist!" Bellatrix löste sich von Rodolphus, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war sie zu küssen und drehte sich zu Severus. Bellatrix´ offensichtliche Trunkenheit und sehr unpassende Kleidung zwang Severus dazu wegzuschauen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und grinste. "Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher Zeit fand, Liebling, aber ich war ein bisschen beschäftigt."

"Nicht früher Zeit gefunden? Rodolphus stellte sich vor Snape, bevor dieser die Möglichkeit hatte etwas zu erwidern. "Snapey und ich wollten zusammen mit unserem Zaubertrankprojekt beginnen, nicht wahr?"

Rodolphus lachte und seine tiefe Stimme schallte an den Wänden des Gemeinschaftsraums wieder. "Schreib deinen Namen auf das Papier und lass ihn den Rest machen."

"Das haben wir versucht", erwiderte Bellatrix gedehnt und sah durch ihre dichten Wimpern zu Snape, der sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut fühlte.

"Versucht?" knurrte Rodolphus, was den Jungen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren zum zusammenzucken brachte.

"Ja, Severus ist in dem Glaube, dass ich mit ihm zusammen arbeiten muss, wenn ich meinen Namen unter die Arbeit schreibe. Aber keine Sorge Schniefelus, ich habe nichts dagegen dir zu helfen."

"Ich bin mir sicher du..", begann Snape, aber Rodolphus´ Knurren stoppte ihn inmitten seines Satzes.

"Sie kommt genau jetzt mit mir ins Bett, Snape. Also sei ein braver Junge und lass sie einfach ihren Namen unter dieses Partnerprojekt schreiben!"

Seine bedrohliche Stimme brachte Snape dazu fahrig mit dem Kopf zu nicken. "Gut, dann komm jetzt Bellatrix!"

"Oh, aber schau, wie verängstigt er jetzt ist. Hat Rodolphus dich verschreckt?" Bellatrix schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor.

Snape entgegnete darauf nichts. Er vermied es ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Rodolphus kann manchmal ein bisschen gebieterisch sein. Ich werde dir helfen. Ich bin ein gutes Mädchen", sagte Bellatrix und wahrscheinlich hätte diese Aussage aus keinem Mund absurder klingen können.

"Nein, du bist ein betrunkenes Mädchen!", sagte Rodolphus. worauf Bellatrix lachte und ihn zu sich winkte. "Komm her, Ich werde in ein paar Minuten wieder da sein." Ohne mal wieder den Versuch zu starten ein minimales Zeichen von Taktgefühl unter Beweis zu stellen, legte Bellatrix ihre Lippen auf Rods Mund und Snape konnte sehen, wie für einen Moment ihre Zunge in seinen Mund glitt. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und Rodolphus trat den Weg zu seinem Schlafraum an, den er sich mit Lucius teilte.

Bellatrix fiel zurück auf die Couch.

"Ich werde meinen Namen nicht einfach darunter schreiben, Bellatrix." Snape sagte es so fest, wie es ihm möglich war.

"Oh, aber Severus?"

"Bella, Ich werde ni-"

"Shhh..." Sie grinste fast, ihre karmesinroten Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schmutzigen, frechen Lächeln. In ihren dunklen Augen stand Arglistigkeit geschrieben. Die Slytherinschülerin legte einfach ihr Bein über Snapes Schoß und schnurrte leise: "Zieh sie für mich aus, ja?" Als Snape den hohen Absatz betrachtete, was es mehr als schwer für ihn sich vorzustellen, wie Bellatrix auf diesen Teilen laufen konnte. Doch selbst im beschwipsten Zustand stellten Absatzschuhe offenbar keine Herausforderung für Bellatrix dar. Obwohl Snape locker zig Dinge einfielen, die er lieber machen würde, als Bellatrix Black einen Gefallen zu tun, sah er bereits eine Sekunde nach ihrer Bitte seine Hände, die langsam ihre Schuhe von ihren Füßen streifte. Als Snape sich ein Stück weit nach unten beugte, um ihr Bein wieder von seinem Schoß zu schieben, brachte sie sich in eine aufrechte Position und ehe Snape sich versah, saß sie mit vollem Gewicht auf seinem Schoß.

"Was tust du?", zischte Snape.

"Shhh", grinste Bellatrix wieder und drückte zwei ihrer Finger an Snapes Lippen.

Zum befohlenen Schweigen bestimmt, sagte Snape nichts, sondern schluckte, als ihre andere Hand sich nach unten bewegte, hin zu seiner Gürtelschnalle. "Sag mir", flüsterte Bellatrix erneut schnurrend. "Bist du je mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen?" Nach einem kleinen Moment nickte Snape langsam. Natürlich hatte er das ein oder andere Mal Gedanken an den Körpers eines Mädchens verschwendet. Abgesehen von seinem ganzen Schuleifer war er immer noch ein junger Mann. Und er brauchte etwas, um Frustration abzulassen. "Du hast?" Bellatrix grinste. Okay, Snape war absolut kein Schönling, aber er schien stark zu sein. Das konnte sie anhand seiner Hände und seinem Oberkörper sehen. Wiederholt nickte er. Ihre zwei Finger drückten immer noch gegen seine Lippen. Snape würde es nicht wagen sich impulsiv zu wehren und damit zu bewegen, allein ihre Nägel könnten ihn um ein Auge ärmer werden lassen.

"Gut", sagte Bellatrix kurzatmig und ersetzte die zwei Finger durch ihre Lippen.

Snape blickte sie durch fassungslose schwarze Augen an, unschlüssig darüber, ob er sie sogleich von sich wegschieben oder sie gewähren lassen sollte. Ihre Lippen waren warm und weich. Niemand sagte "Nein" zu Bellatrix Black, diesen Fehler hatte er bisher nur ein einziges Mal gemacht.

Sie ergriff seine Hände und legte sie auf ihren Rücken, damit es ihr mühelos gelang ihren Oberkörper enger an Snape zu pressen. Im Wissen, wie gut sich ihre üppige Oberweite gegen ihn gedrückt für Snape anfühlen musste. Ihm entfloh ein Stöhnen, worauf Bellatrix siegessicher grinste und sich über die Unterlippe leckte.

"Sag mir, dass du es willst", hauchte sie und führte seine Hände auf ihre Brüste, die er mit Unterstützung der Slytherinschülerin zu kneten begann.

Snape kam nicht umhin eine beginnende Spannung in seiner Hose wahrzunehmen und er wusste sich nicht zu helfen.

"Ich - Ich will es." Er stöhnte abermals auf und bewegte sich dieses Mal von selbst auf ihre Lippen zu.

Bellatrix grinste und ließ ihn bekommen, wonach er verlangte. Seine Zunge kämpfte sich leicht einen Weg in ihren Mund und Bellatrix bemerkte zu diesem Zeitpunkt erstmals, wie sehr sie die gesamte Situation in einen erregten Zustand versetzte.

"Wie sehr?" Der Slytherinschüler stand bereits viel zu sehr neben sich, als dass es ihm möglich war, eine weitere Frage von ihr zu beantworten.

"Möchtest du es nicht sagen?", fragte Bellatrix mit ihrem dicken Ansatz von dunklen, flatternden Wimpern.

"Ich kann es natürlich auch allein herausfinden."

"Hast du nicht einen ... Ich meine, du und Rodolphus..?", stotterte Snape. "Ob wir zusammen sind? Nein, es geht nur ums Vögeln", gab sie lapidar als Antwort, bevor Snape erneut eine stotternde Frage loswerden konnte. Er wusste nicht, was er auf diese Antwort hin entgegnen sollte, aber das spielte auch keine Rolle. Ihre Hände hatten sich brüsk in seine schwarzen Haare vergraben, als sie ihn dazu zwang, seine Lippen wieder auf die ihrigen zu legen. Bellas Mund war so sanft, aber das, wonach sie sich sehnte, war kaum sanft.

Sie war hungrig und wurde langsam verzweifelt in ihrem Bestreben Snape aus der Reserve zu locken. "Na komm schon, zeig mir, dass du kein kleiner Junge mehr bist", säuselte sie lusttrunken in sein Ohr. Ihr Blick war noch eine Spur wilder und dunkler, als üblich. Nachdem die Schülerin geschickt die meisten Knöpfe seiner Robe geöffnet hatte, mussten sie ihren Kuss unterbrechen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen : Ihr Lippenstift war stark verschmiert und zierte nunmehr Snapes Mund.

Schnell fanden Bellas Hände die Schnalle seines Gürtels und er sah zu, wie sie diese öffnete, ehe er bemerkte, dass sie dagegen noch vollständig angezogen war.

Mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes setzte Snape diesem Umstand ein jähes Ende.

Die Slytherinschülerin saß nun mit dunkelroter Spitze bekleidet auf seinem Schoß und der scheue Zauberer wusste gar nicht, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte. Es war nicht gelogen gewesen, dass Snape schon mehrere sexuelle Begegnungen hinter sich hatte, jedoch eignete sich keine von diesen Frauen dazu einen nüchternen Blick auf sie zu verschwenden. Für Bellatrix musste man nicht betrunken sein. Er war kein Poet, aber ihr Hautton erinnerte ihn an schmelzenden Schnee - von einem deckenden Weißton in ein schönes Roseé übergehend - wie seltene Winterblüten, die er immer im verbotenen Wald pflücken musste, wenn er mit aufwendigen Tränken nicht bis zum Frühling warten konnte.

"Lehn dich zurück", hauchte Bella und er tat wie ihm geheißen. Wie zu erwarten, wollte sie in seine Hose greifen. Sie kannte es nicht, auf Dinge zu warten. Oder sich das Schönste für den Schluss aufzuheben. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, gäbe es ohnehin nur Anfänge.

Ihre Hand glitt in seine Hose und fand seine harte Erektion. Bloß nie etwas zu Ende denken und damit der Sache als solche seine Sinnlichkeit rauben. Überraschend stellte Bella fest, dass Snape mit einer überaus stattlichen Größe gesegnet wurde. "Frustrierend, dass gerade die unansehnlichen Kerle am meisten in der Hose haben", dachte sie und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Mit ihrer rechten Hand umfasste sie seine erigierte Männlichkeit, dann umschloss sie mit ihren Lippen schon seine Eichel und liebkoste diese zärtlich. Snapes Fingernägel fuhren zitternd in ihre dunkle Haarpracht. Gekonnt nahm sie Stück für Stück immer mehr in den Mund. So einer Größe gewährte Bella gerne Einlass und sie wurde immer schneller in ihren Bewegungen, die Snape jedes Mal ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Mit einem Blick nach unten, zu seinen geöffneten Beinen und den Fickbewegungen von Bellas Mund, realisierte er plötzlich, dass sie immer noch mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins waren.

"Bella...", begann er, aber seine Worte gerieten durcheinander, als die volle Länge seines Schwanzes zwischen ihre Lippen geriet.

Ihre Zunge war so geschickt in Liebkosungen, wie sie ansonsten nur zu treffenden Beleidigungen taugte.

"Shhh", raunte sie, wie immer grinsend. Für einen Moment ließ sie ihre weiche Zunge seine gesamte Länge entlang fahren, ihn absichtlich zu Tode reizend.

Er stöhnte noch etwas lauter auf, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und krallte seine Nägel regelrecht in ihre Kopfhaut. Ein Anflug von Dominanz, den Bella nie bei ihm vermutet hätte.

Aber sie lag falsch, er verlor schnell seine Geduld und zog sie an den Haaren zu sich, nur um sie auf direkten Wege auf die Ledercouch zu drücken. Überrascht von seiner Kraft schnappte sie nach Luft, als er auch schon über ihr lag und seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Gleichzeitig tastete und griff er nach ihrem Höschen, zerriss die Spitze.

Bella biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Snape damit begann sich an ihrem Eingang zu platzieren und er dafür jäh den Kuss unterbrach. Sie wollte ihre Beine um seine Taille wickeln, aber seine Hände waren schnell darin die Innenschenkel ihrer Beine zu ergreifen und diese auseinander zu zwingen.

Eine versteckte Notwendigkeit.

Ohne Vorwarnung schob er sich tief in sie, rief damit ein Stöhnen von der Slytherinschülerin hervor und gab selbst ein Knurren von sich, das keiner von beiden jemals zuvor gehört hatte.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet so von ihm benutzt zu werden, aber sie dachte sicher nicht daran, sich zu beschweren.

Mit einem Mal war er der Verantwortliche, der Herr über die Situation, seine Hände lagen rau auf ihren Schenkeln, hielten diese geöffnet. Seine Nägel gruben sich in ihre weiche Haut.

"Oh, Severus", stöhnte Bella, ihr Rücken gewölbt, seine Hüfte mit jedem Stoß gegen sie schlagend. "Ja!" Seine Antwort war ein wütendes Knurren, wütend aufgrund des Lärms, den sie verursachte.

Ruckartig schlug der begabte Zaubertrankschüler seine Hand auf ihren Mund. Sie presste ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, ein Blick von Schmerz und Lust vermischt, nur im Verlangen nach mehr.

"Wenn du noch einen Laut von dir gibst, schwöre ich bei Merlin, Black, du wirst es bereuen!", drohte er mit tiefer, von Lust beherrschter Stimme. Genug um sie dazu zu zwingen keinen Ton mehr von sich zu geben, seine Hand noch auf ihrem Mund und dabei fest ihre Brüste knetend. Sie wand sich, kam mit ihren Hüften immer offensiver auf ihn zu, wimmernd, dabei ein Bein über die Sofalehne gestreckt, das andere fast auf dem Boden.

Sein Körper eng an Bellas gepresst, hielt er sie an den Schultern gedrückt auf die Matratze, um tiefer in sie stoßen zu können. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Unterarmen, darin versucht ihn daran zu hindern, sie zu hart ans Ende des Sofas zu pressen, aber ihr selbst dennoch erlaubend sich mehr in seine Richtung zu drängen.

Snape griff nach ihrem Hals, zog sie an diesem nach vorn und drehte sie über die Lehne des Sofas. Eine Hand schob ihre Beine auseinander und zwang sie dazu, sich mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden zu halten - zur Stabilisierung -während die andere dazu beitrug, dass er sich zu ihr zurück bewegen kann. Sie war in dieser Position noch enger für ihn.

Snape nahm seine Krawatte und wickelte ihr diese um den Mund, damit er sie mit zwei freien Händen halten konnte. Dieses Bild löste etwas in Snape aus. Bellatrix, so abhängig von ihm, diese ansonsten so stolze dunkelhaarige Hexe, nun vollkommen in seiner Gewalt. Das alles spornte ihn noch viel mehr an, ließ ihn in seinen Stößen noch animalischer werden. Die Stöße wurden härter, er wusste, sie würde am nächsten Morgen ganz wund sein. Snape ließ die Krawatte los und packte stattdessen eine Handvoll ihrer dunklen Wellen, zerrte sie an diesen zurück zu ihm, womit er ein weiteres dunkles Stöhnen von Bella hervorrief.

"Shh", zischte Snape, beinahe spöttisch. Damit bescherte er sich ein düsteres Kichern von Bella, die ihren Rücken weiter durchbog, ihm damit erlaubend mehr von ihrer Haarmähne zu ergreifen und sie so noch ein wenig härter nach hinten zu ziehen. Eine Hand von ihm lag auf ihrem Arsch, zog diesen zu ihm zurück, härter und härter und immer schneller gegen ihren nun feuchten, gut durchgeschwitzten Körper.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ihr Rücken weiterhin durchgebogen, bereits schmerzend. Ihr Körper in einer ausgestreckten Lage, um loszulassen. Das innere Kribbeln wurde unerträglich, ihre Wände zogen sich vor Lust zusammen, was sie für Snape noch enger werden ließ und es unmöglich machte weiterhin in ihre heiße Mitte zuzudrängen. Beide gaben sich schließlich dem starken Ungewitter an primitivsten Bedürfnissen hin, auf dessen Befriedigung beide jeweils unterschiedlich lange gewartet haben.

Snape konnte jetzt von ihr ablassen - von ihren Haaren - stattdessen fuhr er mit seinen Händen erschöpft durch seine eigenen. Seine Kleidung ein Durcheinander und Bellatrix, die schnurrend auf der anderen Seite der Couch lag, zufrieden und wund.

"Du wirst mir mit dem Projekt helfen, nicht wahr, Bella?", sagte Snape, der wieder dabei war, seinen Gürtel zu verschließen und sich in Richtung Schlafsaal aufmachte. Mit der Aussage erregte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Bellatrix´ Arme hingen an der Seite der Couch herab, sie biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe und sah zu ihm, mit einem bösen Grinsen, das nur eine Black aufbringen konnte. "Vielleicht sollte ich das nächste Mal wieder unpünktlich erscheinen, wenn solch ein Ergebnis auf mich wartet. Ich mag diese Seite an dir."

Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, I´m late, I´m late, I´m late!

I´m going to be wanted for this crime "Well at least you´re wanted."

She´ll say.

You can´t escape, can´t escape. All your demons. All you demons, "Watch out, watch out, for your lovers."


End file.
